


Fake

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fake Breasts, PWP, Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1





	Fake

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. She was gorgeous. Tall, blonde, six inch heels, fishnet, riding his fucking face like a champ. And she was able to reach back and grab his cock and tug him like a pro. But there he was staring at her breasts and watching as they didn’t bounce. They had to be fake, Dean concluded as she pulled him closer to his release. Damn she was good, almost like… Dean’s mouth faltered as she twisted her fingers expertly, and he was coming all over her fingers. She was a professional. He smiled at her weakly.


End file.
